Saito
Satoru Narita (悟, Saito) is the main protagonist of the Striking Blades series. He resides in the Sword Art Online universe and was there when the game began. Saito was one of the 10,000 players who were trapped inside. He is the leader and founder of the famous clearing/hunting guild, the Remnants of Light. Appearance Satoru is a fairly lean young man with a slightly muscular build, standing at five feet eight inches and weighing one-hundred and thirty-two pounds. Due to him playing sports for a good amount of time, his body is well toned and maintained. Satoru has sepia brown, moderately messy hair and lazed brown eyes. Usually his facial features give off the wrong idea due to their distant, unwinded appearance. He is usually seen wearing his school uniform in the real world, which is usually a blazer over a dress shirt and black pants, or summertime vest with the same attire. When not at school, Satoru wears short sleeve shirts and shorts or sweatpants. He also wears jeans and various other clothing, though likes to keep it simple and breathable. When starting Sword Art Online, Saito--as he named himself--donned a loose, short-sleeve, grey shirt, with dark green cargo pants, a black belt holding it up around his waist. The belt's buckle was formed in a open and circular shape. He wore black boots that made his pants seem slimmer just above the shin area and down. He wore the beginner's leather vest over his top piece and finished off his attire with black black gloves. Soon that vest would upgrade to a silver chest piece, and his pants would change to a dark blue. He'd also acquire a forest green hooded jacket. It was simple and helped keep out the cold in areas, but that was all it was used for, and it became apart of Saito's regular attire. Though, those were the only changes to his overall appearance for some time. Personality Ever since he could talk, Satoru has always been innately humorous. At first he used this to cope with the fact that he didn't have a father, or'' real'' father figure in his life. However, down the line, it was known to be a trademark of his. For as long as he remembered, comedy was Satoru's way of both expressing himself, and lightening the mood. It helped turn bleak situations hopeful, and frowns upside down. Satoru used his comedic nature to bring joy into the lives of his family, and his friends. He settled disputes and mediated discussion while keeping a light-heart about it, and soon enough, the atmosphere would would relax itself. Satoru is usually portrayed as lax, silly, and fun to be around. However, unknown to most, there's another side of his idled spectrum. As well as being a joyous, upbeat, jokester, Satoru is also a very perceptive and watchful individual. This stemmed from his interest in an abundance of things. He always sought for cool and unique knowledge that not many people knew. He'd incessantly question his mom about various things wherever they went, and in whatever they did. Thankfully, as he wasn't shy with the questions, she wasn't with the answers. Satoru, instead of simply rushing into a situation, would sit back and watch carefully before executing any deciscion, repeating question after question, looking at every and all angles, seeing the bigger picture, before focusing on what looked like the most optimal of them all. It'd look almost natural if it wasn't so off the spectrum. And this was when his out his counteractive nature bloomed into existence. In junior high, Satoru tried out and became apart of his junior high soccer team. Shōri High was known for their team's lack luster performances in previous games. This was due to there being only one star player on the team, who left others in the background. Said player usually did most of the work on his own, and the others usually left him to do so, believing they'd never be as good as whoever it was at the time. That line of redundance came to a stop as Satoru stepped onto the field. Soon enough, the boy would see what was going on with the team. They were all waiting for that star player to show up. He'd read the news, he'd even watched some games. That one guy doing all the work, taking all the credit, leaving his team behind to be the star of the show. Nope, not this time around. At practice, Satoru would begin to evaluate everyone's strengths and weaknesses, where every player seemed to work best and where they worked worst. He'd then gauge their strengths and mentally place his temmates where they'd be at their most advantageous. Soon, he met Ichiru, his best friend, and a boy with similar views as him. Ichiru was more direct and louder than Satoru and, using this dynamic, the two would lead their team to victory against many schools. However, unlike the past games, no one person was singled out of the team. It was as a whole that Shōri High would soon known be known as one of the best high schools in it's prefecture, and eventually, by Satoru's second year, one of the best in Kantou. This was Satoru's power. His perceptiveness and street smarts, as well as his laidback and inviting essence was what brought people together, and opened the door to endless advantages and oppurtunities. Of course, he wouldn't be directly credited, due to the teamwork dynamic. But, that was just how he liked it. He'd be the shadow to everyone else's light, and he'd lay down the foundation for their victory. Because, after all, he's a nice guy. Background Satoru's father abandoned his family shortly after he was born, leaving his mother, Eri, and her three children to fend for themselves. Satoru never knew the man in any way, shape, or form, and grew up with only one known parent. His mother had to work two jobs day in and day out simply to support her family of three, Maiko, the youngest of the four siblings, having not been born yet. After Satoru entered pre-school, his mother decided, to become a policewoman. The job would put more money on the table, and it was hands-on, just the type of job for her. A few years later, and Eri had become a full-fledged detective. Satoru always talked with his mother about the different cases she worked on. Though of course, his mother usually sugar-coated the files that were a bit too much for his age. Unlike his other siblings, Satoru was more perceptive and observant. Staying quiet and focused at times, this allowed Satoru to think and process differently than others his age. When he entered junior high, Satoru already had friends from elementary school. However, he met one of his best friends in high school, Ichiru Tainaka. A flame of sorts to Satoru's cool, the two were almost inseperable. Through Ichiru, Satoru began to gain more friends. However, with more friends, came more problems, and that's where his perceptiveness kicked in. Using his unique way of thinking, Satoru was able to resolve many problems within the school, steadily climbing the "ladder of popularity" if you will. Satoru and Ichiru joined their junior high soccer team in their first year. They loved the game and decided to continue into their last year, both playing as mid-fielders. By the time he reached high school, Saito was quite popular within the network. He however, kept his calm and collected nature, keeping a good head on his shoulders both at school, and home. Maiko had been born a few years after him, and took on a lot of Satoru's qualities, mirroring how Seya took her traits from Hayao. All four siblings kept their closeness, even after Hayao went to college in Iwate. Seya taking the role of head of the house when their mother was in the field. Maiko usually got the three of them into trouble many a time, simply just trying to make sure she wasn't as strict as their mother or elder sister. However, Satoru always stuck up for her and eased the punishment she acquired from their mother, Seya as well. The woman couldn't stay angry at the three of them, even though they'd all be grounded anyways. They were a closely knitted group of brothers and sisters. By the time October had come about, Ichiru had told Satoru about a new MMORPG that actually allowed you to immerse your body into the game virtually. Having heard about it on the news and other gaming networks, Satoru and Ichiru decided to purchase said game. Continuously asking his mother about it and making sure to keep his grades up, Satoru's mother finally gave in after their high school soccer team came second in the district cup. Overjoyed, he then heard that Ichiru wouldn't get his until Christmas. Not bitter at all, Ichiru told his friend to tell him every thing about the game once he dived with the others, Satoru agreeing. When November 6 rolled around, Satoru was ready. Finally as the clock struck 1, Satoru dived into the World of Swords, not knowing how heavy of an impact this would have on his family, his world, or his life... Equipment and Items Starter Equipment and Items *Steel Curved Sword *Leather Vest *'Drifter's Hooded Jacket' (5% Boost to movement speed) Kit holders Only *Health Potions x 4 *Teleport Crystal x 2 Later Weapons * Blades of the Prowl (End-game swords) * Silent Kiss (End-game dagger) * Arabian Throwing Knives Later Armor *Fragmented Cloak (Tailored by Taylor) Steel Crusader Set (End-game) * Steel Crusader's Tunic * Steel Crusader's Chest Piece * Steel Crusader's Pauldrons * Steel Crusader's Bottom Pieces * Steel Crusader's Boots Knight of the Hunt Set (End-game) * Knight of the Hunt Hood * Knight of the Hunt Vambraces * Knight of the Hunt Top Pieces * Knight of the Hunt Shoulder Guard * Knight of the Hunt Bottom Pieces * Knight of the Hunt Boots Abilities Sword Art Online (Floor 75) *'Level:' 96 *'HP:' 22000 Skills Buffs *'Hunter's Prowess' - Increases Climbing, Speed, and Movement by 10% each and also gives a buff that increases critical hit rate by 10%. *'Trailing Scent' - This buff increases his Detection skill by about 20% with a sniff of the air he can spread and heighten his senses up to 10 more feet than with normal Detection. *'Adaptability' - A skill that turns a frown upside down! This skill works well when debuffs are abundant. Each buff gained in return is equal to the same decrease from the debuff. Speed debuff will have an attack buff. Attack debuff will have a defence buff. Defence debuff will have a speed buff. Acquiring non-stat debuffs like Stun, Dizzy, Daze or others will render him immune to any other non-stat debuffs for 15 seconds after that debuff is placed into effect. *'Connection' - A buff that triggers every time Saito connects his hook swords together. It allows him to use his Connection skills as well as buffing his attack speed by 35%. This will allow him to move his connected weapons faster so they don't fall apart. *'Aelous' - A buff that gives a 15% boost to Saito's movement speed, balance, and evasiveness. This will give him the ability manuever areas more easily than others, even allowing for flips due to momentum and quick footing. *'Deep Breath' - Saito's overall stats seem to reset, balancing themselves back to an equal and appropiate level. This buff is active by him taking an exceptionally deep breath. *'Optimum State' - Allows the user to enter a state of conscious and subconscious where their stats and skills optimize and boost their overall potential as a player. When One-handed Curved Sword * Reaver - (1-hit strike) A basic sword skill. * Fell Crescent- (1-hit strike) A high-class charge-type sword skill that delivers a downward blow and covers a distance of 4 meters in 0.4 seconds. * Quickdraw - (1-hit strike)A basic, but lightning fast quickdraw attack used to surprise opponents with a slight damage boost. * Wide Swing - (1-hit strike) A basic upwards slash. *Butcher - (2-hit combo) A medium-level attack. The user slashes down vertically with both strikes able to induce a bleed effect for 10 seconds each. * Shadow Edge- (2-hit combo) An up-close combo in which the player feints haphazardly, making the actual slashes very unpredictable. * Bloody Razor- (3-hit combo) A flurry of slanted slashes, has a chance of causing "Bleed". *Heavy Thunder - (3-hit combo) Charging up the skill for3 seconds, the user rushes forwards to swing diagonally left, then right then straight down. The last move is powerful and used to break the block of the foe if they do not have a shield. *Horizon's Edge - (4-hit combo) A highly powerful skill. It starts with a rushing swing at the enemy's side. The user then spins to slash twice more before pivoting to the other side and finishing off the attack. The last move will induce a powerful bleed effect for 20 seconds. It will also "Daze" the foe for 5 seconds even if it is parried. Tiger Hook Swords Unconnected *Crescent Moon - (1-hit strike) A basic punching strike with the crescent blade of the hook sword. *Dagger Strike - (1-hit strike) A basic strike with the dagger end of the hook sword. *Hook Slash - (1-hit strike) A basic slash attack with the hook sword. *Tear - (1-hit strike) A slash with the hook sword that clings to a limb, weapon, or object and then pulls back. Has a chance of ripping through. *Dispel Strike - (1-hit strike) A move used to stop a normal attack. Saito parries and catches the weapon in his hook. With a flick, he sends the attack away. *Opening Combo - (2-hit combo) Performs two rising slashes meant to lift an enemy's guard and knock weapons out of position. Decreases the pause time between skills and used to set up Unconneced attacks. *Opening Connect - (2-hit combo) Slashes twice before throwing a sword into the air to connect. Will be easily stopped if not careful. Decreases the pause time between skills and used to set up Connected attacks. *Leaping Slashes - (2-hit combo) A leaping attack that slashes twice. Saito then lands and stomps on the ground, flipping over the enemy. *Midair Crisis - (3-hit combo) Move that is performed after a flip. Saito angles himself so he is aimed straight down. He slashes at the foe as he falls down, causing bleed per clean hit. Can stack and he lands in a roll. *Bleed Throw - (3-hit combo) Saito slashes twice to distract. His last move will attempt to throw the opponent by locking his sword on their arm. If it hits the limb but does not throw the opponent, a bleed effect will be applied. *Crescent Surprise - (4-hit combo) Saito slashes, stabs with the dagger end of his other blade, and then punches twice with the crescent guards. Last two hits cause a knockback and applied bleed. *Sheathed Acrobatics - (4-hit combo) Both hook sword needs to be sheathed. Saito runs and does flips to reach the enemy. The first move draws one sword and slashes diagonally down. The second flips with one hand and draws the second blade after landing to slash horizontally. With both weapons, he leaps forwards to double slash. *Shifting Water - (5-hit combo) The first three moves redirect attacks out and away. For each successful redirect, the last two return hits gain increased damage up to 35%. *Stopping Lightning - (5-hit combo) First two moves parry, opening up a counter for the next three attacks. Last three attacks are fast stabs with the dagger end of the swords. *Bloody Hell - (7-hit combo) Saito starts by jumping forwards with a double X-slash. He rolls to the side and reverses his weapon to do three rapid attacks with the dagger ends. Finally, he rolls away before rebounding to leap past the enemy, aiming two final strikes for the face. Each move can apply bleed. *Tiger Storm - (7-hit combo) A move that attacks rapidly with two slashes, two crescent punches, and three more slashes. If moves are blocked or dodged, damage is doubled, tripled or otherwise increased on to those moves that did hit, ensuring all moves basically land. *Back Loaded - (8-hit combo) The first six moves of this combo is used to parry attacks, slowly opening up the defense of an enemy. The last hit is the counter, catching the weapon and redirecting it away. The last move does high damage and a powerful crippling bleed. Bleed will apply a 20% slow debuff. *Watery Slip - (8-hit combo) A max-level Hook Swords skill. Saito opens up with a rising slash. While the enemy parries, he crouches and moves past them, hooking his one sword on to their ankle. A speed boos activates and he sprints, pulling the foe and either taking off their foot or tripping them. Turning around, he proceeds to attack the downed target. The last move is an aerial attack that gets him out of the way for return fire. Each move causes bleed. *Four Points - (8-hit combo) Can only be used with ample distance from the enemy. Saito leaps forwards to close the gap and does two attacks. He then performs a flip. Landing he attacks two more times. He will do this until the combo ends, flipping a total of four times. The last two flips can cause a bleed effect. Tiger Hook Swords Connected *Flying Hook - (1-hit strike) A skill that can be triggered at the end of a Connection skill combo. Saito flings his weapon and one of the sword disconnects, flying rapidly through the air to impale his target. Causes a heavy bleed. *Setup Strikes - (4-hit combo) A combo that needs to be used to activate any of the following Connection skills. Saito whips his swords in rounding slashes, picking up and maintaining the speed of his weapons. *Vertical Flurry - (5-hit combo) A flurry of vertical whipping attacks that rotate between slashing from the left and then from the right. *Horizontal Flurry - (5-hit combo) A flurry of horizontal whipping attacks that rotate between slashing from the left and then from the right. *Ghost Tiger - (7-hit combo) A skill that slashes in rapidly. Attacks that are blocked, parried or dodged will double, triple and increase the damage of any attacks that are hit, ensuring that all attacks will land. If all attacks are stopped, the skill debuffs Saito's speed by 15%. *Combo Chain - (7-hit combo) A skill with that stops mid-sequence. After four slash attacks, the skill prematurely ends, giving Saito the ability to chain into the next combo without waiting through the pause time of sword skill activation. Works for both Connected and Unconnected skills and should be used to switch out. *Switching Puzzle - (8-hit combo) A max-level Connection Hook Swords skill. This skill involves four rapid slashes using one hand before switching to the other hand by tossing the sword lightly in the air. The toss gives Saito a 10% balance boost and ends when the skill ends. Used to distract and confuse enemies. *Tiger Lotus - (8-hit combo) A max-level Hook Swords skill. Saito dashes at the enemy and whips out in two attacks. He spins around and slashes twice for the legs. Then, he unleashes a barrage of four slashing attacks. The last two moves are an aerial one. Saito jumps twice and spins, each attack coming straight down. Last two moves will inflict a powerful bleed if struck. One-handed Dagger *Rapid Bite - (1-hit strike) A stab with the dagger. *Fud Edge - (1-hit strike) A basic slash with the sharp edge of the dagger. *Cobra Strike - (2-hit combo) Two rapid stabs at the enemy. *White Gleam - (3-hit combo) A skill that strikes three times to the gut. *Joint Blows - (4-hit combo) Strikes to the knee and elbow joints. Has a chance of crippling foes and disabling their arms and legs. *Darkened Eyes - (2-hit combo) Swiftly lunges out and stabs for the eyes. *Fatality - (1-hit strike) Whips dagger across to strike at the neck area. Has a chance of a Critical Hit. * Full Stop - (3-hit combo) Strikes out with three consecutive stabs to the head, chest, and groin, having a 5% chance of inflicting paralysis. * Assassinate - (1-hit strike) A powerful move that can strike at it's full potential only when from behind the enemy. The attack itself deals around 60% damage to a regular target, which can be lessened slightly if the user has heavy armor. Though this attack is usually meant to pierce through most armors. Blade Throwing *Single Shot - Throws a single charged knife. *Double Shot - Throws two charged knives. *Triple Shot - Throws three charged knives. *Quadruple Shot - Throws four charged knives. *Quintuple Shot - Throws five knives at once. *Trick Shot - Throws a maximum of three knives that bounce off a surface to strike a target. Where it ultimately lands depends on trajectory of it thrown. * Pierce – Heavily charges up a knife that can pierce the thickest of armor. * Heavy Duo - Heavily charges up two knives that can pierce the thickest of armor. Relationships Saito's Relationships Gallery Quotes * (To Ren and Tohru) "The logout button.. It isn't here.." * (To Ren)'' "That girl couldn't be a day over 7! I'm not just going to sit by and watch as they kill themselves off like that!!"'' * (To Himself/The Reader) "Compared to fighting through 100 whole floors of deadly monsters with his life on the line, simply falling of the edge of the world with fingers crossed didn't seem like such a bad idea." Trivia * Saito despises cold weather of any kind. * Saito has an insatiable love for chips. It's been compared to the obsessiveness recent non-smoker with a munching habit. ** He actually hates Salt and Vinegar chips however (literally the only flavor of chips he won't eat). * The name Satoru is translated to "knowledgeable" or "perceptive". * Saito's use of hook swords were inspired by The Last Airbender series. * Narita, was chosen to be Saito's last name due to the author's love of the two manga/anime, Durarara and Baccano, which was created by Japanese light novelist Ryohgo Narita. * Saito was originally meant to be a girl, but the author decided to change it due to having better flexibility with his character as a male. * "Yikes/Keh" and "Osu!" are verbal tics that Saito picked up from his elder brother at a young age. He uses them, more so the former, usually when he's stressed, worried, and/or nervous. He's also known to use the former when in anger. He uses "Osu!" when joyous or psyched about something. When in shock or astonishment, the words/sounds are usually drawn out for more emphasis. * Saito is actually known to have the highest CHA (Charisma) stats in Aincrad by the end of the game, his words able influence thousands. * Saito injured himself approximately 1,200 times when mastering the Tiger Hook Swords skill. * Saito will try any food or drink without hesitation, it's a trait that is looked down upon by his friends however. * If Saito were to be an animal, he would be a red panda. * Saito can sleep absolutely anywhere, he really has no preferences. * Saito's favorite skill is the Musical Instrument skill, and is disheartened by the fact that he didn't know of it sooner, or else he would've acquired it. * Saito has an absolutely absurd amount of patience, having waited and camping out with Calder for three days straight for a mob to spawn before helping take it down. * Satoru likes to tease Reiha whenever he physically can, knowing he'll get a definite response. * Satoru currently lives at Chiba City in Chiba prefecture with his family. * The name Saito is a contraction of his real name, with an added letter ("Sa" and "to" from Satoru, and an I). Saito himself said he chose it because it was simply and easy to remember. ** Saito is actually a common Japanese surname. * Saito has an immediate an unbridled attraction towards Ren. It is so strong he even halts the romanitc advances of his idol, A.L.I.C.E due to his feelings for her. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Player Category:SAO Player Category:ICO Player Category:ALO Player Category:Remnants of Light Category:Narita Family Category:Guild Leader